


Amortentia

by kihyunnied



Series: kiho bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Harry Potter AU, KiHo Bingo, Love Confessions, M/M, Slytherin Kihyun, hufflepuff hoseok, kiho, minhyuk makes a cameo, potion making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: Amortentia is a type of potion that smells different to everyone according to what they are attracted to. Hoseok thinks it smells a lot like Kihyun's cologne.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> filling the 'harry potter' square.

     “Shit!” Hoseok cursed as he stuffed his books and necessities in his sling bag. “I’m late! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” he scowled at his pet owl who just hooted at him. “The Professor is going to fucking kill me!” he cursed again as he ran out of the dormitory. His tie and robe disheveled and his hair tousled.

     Shin Hoseok is a 3rd-year student at Hogwarts. He was bubbly and out-going but lethal when angered. Some say he has a bit of Slytherin trait in his blood but some agreed he’s a pure Hufflepuff. Hoseok would just smile and accept whatever he is. A wizard is a wizard after all.

     Hoseok scurries through the hallway, the paintings shaking their heads at him in disappointment. “It’s not my fault I was late! I had Quidditch practice last night!” he defends when a particular painting tsked at him.

     Finally reaching his potions class, he barged into the room with a heavy pant. “S–Sorry I’m late, professor,” he bows his head in shame and makes his way to his seat. Fully aware that everyone’s attention was on him. The professor just hummed and continued with his lectures.  
  
“This is the third time you were late to class,” Minhyuk, another fellow Hufflepuff, and his best friend, whispers to him. “I know, I know,” Hoseok scowls lowly. He looks around after the redness of his cheeks fades. Everyone had flasks and beakers with bubbling potions arranged in front of them. He inhales and exhales, sighing heavenly. “Why does the room smell like it’s drenched in Kihyun’s cologne?” he admits a little too loud. The whole class turns to look at him again and he wondered if he had said something wrong.

     Yoo Kihyun is a Slytherin, a feisty little guy but with a humble and gentle heart. He was this adorable wizard with beautiful features and a petite body. His hair was dyed in an alluring shade of pink, adding contrast to his dark green attire. His round cheeks and perfectly structured nose only made him more attractive. But what makes Hoseok’s already soft heart melt was his smile. That resplendent smile that makes Kihyun’s eyes turn into crescents and show off his dimples; it just makes the butterflies flutter in the pit of Hoseok’s stomach.

     He’s been head over heels in love with the younger man but he can’t seem to tell him. He doubts Kihyun even knows him anyway and besides, what type of cunning young man with go out with a guy like Hoseok; a sensitive and over-reactive man with no plans for the future.

  
     “Hoseok,” Minhyuk snickers. “We’re brewing Amortentia,” he says, sliding his opened book under Hoseok’s nose. “It’s a type of potion that smells different to everyone according to what they are attracted to,” Kihyun chimes in with a small smile. He had this small blush dusting over his perfect cheekbones and Hoseok found it absolutely adorable.

     Hoseok then turns bright red when he realized what just happened. Not only did Kihyun talk to him but he basically just admitted that he’s attracted to Kihyun to the whole class. He squeaks slightly and the whole class bursts into a huge fit of laughter, including the professor who doesn’t usually smile in class. Kihyun just kept smiling softly, lowering his head as his classmates cheered him on. The class went on but Hoseok’s red cheeks didn’t fade. He can’t believe he just publicly confessed to Kihyun like that.  
  
When the school bell rang, everyone was out in an instant but Hoseok stayed behind. It wasn’t a good idea to get out in the hallways with everyone else unless you have the intention of being squashed.

     “You’re not going?” came a voice. Hoseok whips around to find Kihyun leaning on his desk with his bag clutched against his chest.

     “I–I’m waiting for the hallways to clear,” Hoseok stutters, clearly aware that he’s alone in a classroom with his lifelong crush and that he’s actually talking to him.

     “That’s a smart choice,” Kihyun mused. “What about you then? Don’t you have Care for Magical Creatures next?” Hoseok asks. It was no secret that Kihyun adores animals and magical creatures. He even owns two owls, a puppy, and a griffin. Kihyun marvels. “You know my schedule,” he sounded flattered but at the same time surprised. “Y–Yeah...but uhm, I’m not a stalker I just...” Hoseok turns red again and pans his gaze to the floor, deciding it was best to stop talking. He should really be careful of what he says next time.

     Kihyun pushes himself off the table and approached the Hufflepuff. “I kind of wanted to talk to you…that’s why I stayed,” he stops when he’s merely an arm’s length. “What you said earlier in class. Did you really mean it?”

     Hoseok sighs, knowing he can’t slip out of this one. He was never the bravest wizard; he admitted that. But sometimes he really just has to face his own problems. “Look, Kihyun, I really, really, like you. I–I know I’m not the greatest wizard in this school but,” he can’t seem to think of any pros to why he’s worth going out with. “Just make the rejection as less painful as possible,” he gives up and slumps his shoulders with a defeated sigh.

     But then Kihyun giggles behind his palms. “The potions smelled a lot like you,” he admits before tiptoeing forward and planting a soft peck on the corner of Hoseok’s lips. “We should sit together sometimes, Hoseok,” he says as he walks past the Hufflepuff, that adoring smile plastered on his face.

     “Bye,” Kihyun waves—still giggling as the door closes, leaving Hoseok with his heart racing and with red roses blooming on his cheeks as he traces the corner of his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments make me happy~


End file.
